Arthur Curry
Early Life Arthur Curry was the son of Tom Curry and Atlanna. Atlanna was from Atlantis and was married to a man named Orvax Marius. He hunted for Atlanna which ended with him capturing her. After this, Tom had to raise Arthur on his own. As Arthur got older, he started to develop powers. This made Tom seek out Stephen Shin to help him do research on Arthur. But Doctor Shin was about to reveal all of his research to the public which made Tom destroy the research and get away from Shin. An Atlantean later met with Arthur. This man was Vulko. Vulko showed Arthur Atlantis and started to train him to become a fighter. He also gave Arthur a map to Atlan's secret vault where his trident and armor was kept. Even though Arthur wanted to go there and live in Atlantis, he believed he could never be accepted. Therefore he left Volku and his father behind. Throne of Atlantis Arthur kept on living his life. Even battling some criminals. At one point, he ran into pirates. He let the leader of the pirates die which made his son, David Hyde swear revenge on Arthur. But Arthur was later met by Mera. Mera told Arthur about his brother, Orm, who is the king of Atlantis and wants to bring the surface world to their knees. Hearing this, Arthur finally accepts his fate and goes with her to find Atlan's vault. The two travel to Atlan's old vault where Arthur has to go through tests to finally get the trident and an armor. With this, Arthur travels to Atlantis where he battles Orm. Orm is trying to become Ocean Master but is defeated by Arthur and sent to the Atlantean prison. This is also when Arthur learns his mother was killed by Orm. Aquaman Soon after this, Arthur started working as a hero. He even met with the Justice League and became one of its first members. As Aquaman, Arthur ran into David Hyde, now Black Manta who had an armor built by Stephen Shin. With this, Manta was able to battle Arthur. With help from Mera, his wife, Arthur was able to defeat Manta and hide. He also started training three kids to become heroes. These were Garth, Tula and Kaldur'ahm. They became Tempest, Aquagirl and Aqualad. But it didn't take long until Kaldur left to join the Teen Titans. Aquaman and Mera soon had a child together, Arthur Curry Jr. But Black Manta once again appeared and broke Orm out of prison. After the two were hiding for two months, they returned. Now, Black Manta had an Atlantean armor. The two battled Aquaman and the rest of Atlantis which ended with Orm killing Tula and Black Manta killing Arthur Curry Jr. Tula's death and the fact that Black Manta was his father, Kaldur left the hero's life behind. Arthur also left both Mera and Atlantis with only one quest, to find and kill Black Manta. Revenge Wanting revenge on the one who destroyed his family, Arthur went after Black Manta only to meet Manta's new partner, Broadside. The two battled time and time again. Arthur also learned his ex-wife, Mera had become Aquawoman and was battling Manta as well. Soon, Arthur was met by Wonder Woman and Superman who both told Arthur he couldn't continue this type of life. Curry refused to listen as he went after Manta one more time. During this battle, Arthur learned Broadside was, in fact, Kaldur'ahm who joined Manta after learning of Tula's death and the truth both Aquaman and his mother had hidden from him. Seeing Kaldur like this, Arthur finally saw what he was becoming. He tried to get Kaldur to join him but failed. Black Manta and Broadside later attacked Atlantis which made Arthur get there to protect his home and Mera. This battle ended with Kaldur dying of his wounds, but Black Manta was able to escape. Arthur told Mera he was sorry and the two decided to get back together. Even though they were now a couple, Arthur wouldn't return to being Aquaman. Only when the Justice League needed him. He wanted to stay as king for the rest of his life to make sure Atlantis would stay up proud.